


Spideypool：生日蜡烛（SuperFamliy梗）

by KnightNO4time



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Spideypool：生日蜡烛（SuperFamliy梗）

［在生日这天，写个不负责任的小小短篇庆生，全程大概OOC。最近觉得super family也很萌，又AU内容，比如小蜘蛛就是盾铁生的儿子！这个蜡烛梗是真实存在的，是我吹蜡烛的时候我加拿大寄宿家庭讲给我听的，但是我全部吹灭了］

“Peter，你知道吗？吹蜡烛的时候，如果你有没吹灭的，那就代表你会交到女朋友或男朋友。”隔着Steve坐在Peter左侧的桌边的Natasha神神秘秘的笑着说。  
“真的吗？我怎么没听说过？”坐在Natasha对面的Clint好笑的询问。  
“你没听说过？”红发女子故意一脸吃惊的张大嘴巴，好像她难得的少女心被对方给泡进了热咖啡里，“很多人都知道的，你应该上网去查查！”  
“我知道，”坐在Natasha另一侧的Bruce举起手。显然他的女友对此很开心，于是他顺利赢得了一个脸颊亲吻。  
“好了，好了，你们到底还让Peter吹不吹蜡烛了。”不等Peter的父亲们以及Peter本人发话，坐在Peter正对面的Scott已经帮着说话了。  
虽然说蚂蚁比蜘蛛小吧，但是都可以当Peter爸爸的Scott也是对他们神对局的第一宝贝很宠…其实他比Steve和Stark更像是Peter的爸爸。  
寿星小蜘蛛乖乖的坐在主位上望着一群叽叽喳喳说话的复仇者们，他内心正在“纠结＋纠结＝超纠结”中。

Peter的过生日传统是：当天要在家和家人过，然后前后日子和朋友们过。  
去年他和好友Harry还有MJ去了他个人很喜欢的黎巴嫩餐厅吃晚饭。那时候MJ亲手做了巧克力蛋糕给他，而Harry则送给他了一副墨镜。  
那时吹蜡烛的时候，MJ也提到了一样的说法，难道这话在女孩子之间很盛行？  
但是Peter一口气吹灭了全部蜡烛。  
MJ难得俏皮的开玩笑安慰他，“没关系，Peter。即使16岁没成功，但是我相信你明年一定会找到心仪对象的！”  
而Harry则哈哈大笑的拍了拍他的肩膀，“我很遗憾你又要做我们一年的电灯泡了。不过如果你明年找到人，我们要玩双约会。”  
望着Harry搂着MJ，Peter表示他还是去核化学课本约会吧。他已经做了Harry和MJ两年的电灯泡了，随着进入16岁，他觉得自己这个电灯泡又浑身亮了一倍！（不对！）  
而今年他要晚一天和MJ他们吃饭，餐厅已经预约了Harry推荐的法式餐厅。Peter相信MJ大概又会提到这个梗。

今日Peter家里的生日聚餐依旧是在复仇者大厦举办。巨大的圆桌坐满了成员。  
“会有女朋友或者男朋友…吗…？”坐在Peter左侧的Steve摸了摸下巴陷入了沉思。  
“如果剩下四根呢？”一直沉默的Fury难得有了兴趣。他这次也被邀请过来，而且还送给了Peter一顶（老式）帽子。  
这严重激起来Natasha的兴致，她滔滔不绝，“剩下几根蜡烛就代表会有几个男朋友或者女朋友，如果剩下两根就代表又两个，剩下四根就是四个。”  
“难道是一次性？还是说总共加起来？”Steve一脸担心，Peter反而沉默不语。  
“这个我就不清楚了，我记不得了，”Natasha耸了耸肩，似乎对于Steve和Stark瞬间拉黑的脸感到很好笑。  
对面的Clint很快反击，“那么你应该上网查查再说。”  
“好了，”Peter赶紧插话，免得自己永远吹不成蜡烛，“我每次都是一口气把全部蜡烛吹灭的。”  
“哦哦，别这样说，你可以做到的，”Bruce很快安慰他。  
“这时候难道不是应该鼓励说一口气吹光么？”没啥表情的Bucky一脸理所当然的吐槽。  
“Peter！”小蜘蛛右侧的Stark爸爸一脸严肃的拍上他的肩，“如果你有女朋友，一定要把那姑娘带回来给我检查！如果你有男朋友了，我一定把那小子轰了！竟然敢抢走我儿子，上了我的小Peter！”  
“爸爸，为什么一定是我被上了，难道我不能被看作攻吗？！”  
“因为你明显看起来是个受！”  
“….”  
突然Loki咳嗽了一声，要不说还以为他不再了。只见他翘着二郎腿，一副不耐烦，“你们到底让他吹不吹？还是你们怕他到吹灭了？我可以让全部蜡烛都不灭。”  
众人沉默…Peter黑线，一脸“我还不想开后宫”的样子。

随后Stark让Jarvis放了生日快乐歌，大家一起为Peter唱起来（除了Loki和Bucky没有唱，就连Fury都唱了），Peter吹掉了蜡烛。  
但是唯独一根火苗，在微微晃动下，竟然稳在了烛芯上。  
“有一根没灭，”在众人愣住的同时，Bucky打破了宁静，道出了真相。  
“一根…”Steve来来回回看着蜡烛和儿子，“你会有一场恋爱！”  
Peter也愣住后脸颊发烫，他可是第一次遇到这情况。他对自己肺活量还是很有信心的，而且到底会遇到谁呢？Peter又是期待又是紧张，同时还不安…因为细数一下最近和自己接触很多，感情突飞猛进的，似乎只有那个红黑衣服的家伙！  
“Well，看来我们需要拭目以待了，”Scott摆了摆手缓解气氛。  
但是这并不能缓解身为Peter父亲们的脸色！Steve一脸严肃，好像他活了这么多年的面容终于化作了一尊石像。而Stark则探着头瞪着那根蜡烛，似乎希望这不是真的，人们简直可以从他那对眼的瞳孔里看到梵高的星空。  
“儿子！你绝对到时候要告诉我是谁！”Stark声音尖锐的就和女教师没什么两样。  
“带回家，我们会帮你把关，”Steve抱起双臂，一脸严肃。虽然还不到结婚证书，但是大概他会出来个交往证书。而这个证书和国际签署条约一样重磅。  
“我一直想说…你们太过于担心了，”Peter无奈。  
“完全不！”父亲们齐声高歌。  
“我一直觉得你们对儿子保护欲太高了，”Fury沉稳的指证。  
“不！这是爱！”Stark眉毛都要立成两道平行竖杠。  
好再很快的，在Bruce和Scott的安慰下，他们暂时缓解了这个话题。接着又在Thor和Clint的催促下开始切蛋糕，分吃。最终在Natasha的调节中，这生日庆祝才重回了正规。

随后第二天Peter看到了久违出现的Logan，往日凶神恶煞（Peter觉得是一副有人对他欠债不还脸）的Logan竟然特意给Peter送礼物！还是一把瑞士军刀。虽然Peter大概不用这东西打敌人，可是面对那帅气的造型，还是心满意足的收下。  
接着他又和好友们吃了顿午餐。MJ送给他了一条围巾，而Harry则让他知道的高级西点师做了一套特制马卡龙。  
更神奇的事，他这次吹蜡烛（这次是Harry订的），竟然也留了一根！这是巧合吗？！不是吧？Peter心脏狂跳，他相信也许自己真的要脱单了。  
面对朋友们的欢呼鼓掌，他没说昨天吹蜡烛的事情。当然他也不打算把今日的事告诉自己的爸爸们，要不然自己会耳朵长茧。  
但是他刚出餐厅，突然看到一个盒子摆在他要经过的路上。周围人频频回头，可上面用蜡笔涂这“Baby Boy，Happy Birthday！”的字样。  
Peter差点就要变成名画《呐喊》了，好在那个红黑颜色的人没有写“小蜘蛛”在上面。可是这太难为情，他在MJ两个人催促下打开，里面竟然是一大盒子煎饼，上面还淋了奇怪的酱料，酱料在煎饼上淋成了字体，“I love you～”  
咣当，Peter扣上了盒盖。  
Enough…

于是这一年过去了四个月。  
在这四个月里，Deadpool依旧骚扰着Spidey。  
在这四个月里，Wade依旧对Peter各种告白。  
在这四个月里，Peter已经对煎饼吃伤。  
在这四个月…第五个月开头，Peter才知道了真相！  
Wade其实直到蜡烛的故事，并且偷偷给Harry订的蛋糕偷换了一根特制蜡烛。好吧，Wade并不知道神盾局的蜡烛故事，一切都是巧合。但Peter知道那次都是Wade安排的。  
“这是命运啊，Spidey！哥真是神了！”Deadpool又一次出现，并且大拇哥戳着自己胸口。  
然后…  
你以为没有然后了？  
不，还有。  
然后…  
然后在生日过去的第五个月里，他们秘密交往了…

Peter才不要告诉Steve和Stark呢，还有那些复仇者们。但是他也很好奇Deadpool的情况，所以总是问来问去，虽然得不到什么答案。  
就在Peter不清楚的另一边，Steve和Stark觉得儿子最近有些神神秘秘。  
“他一定是有女朋友了，”Logan路过时随口咕哝。  
“说不定是男友！还把我儿子压了！”Stark被打了鸡血，抓狂的差点徒手拆了笨笨（笨笨好可怜）。  
《Sir，你要冷静。》  
“Jarvis，我怎么冷静！他们现在大概恩恩爱爱，可是谁知道对方打着什么主意？！”  
《Sir，Peter少爷是蜘蛛侠，请放心。》  
“你就不懂了！恋爱中的人都是傻子！”  
《Sir，你当初和Rogers先生恋爱时，也是傻子。》  
“…”Stark转身，一秒指向刚进门的Scott，“Scott！”  
“什么？”  
“我跟踪会被察觉的！你！快变小，躲进Peter的帽子里，跟踪监视他！”  
“我才不要干这个！”

于是又快乐的过去了两个月，Peter把Wade带回了家。  
“虽然哥我并不想来这里，但是既然是见家长，我就来了！谁让这是我小宝贝的家人呢？你说是吧？我还特意打扮了一下！”Deadpool一进门就吧啦吧啦说一通，他说的打扮就是自己非要穿着Deadpool的制服上门。  
“谁？！？！”全体复仇者看到Wade后同时叫出来。  
“男朋友，”Peter说。  
“Deadpooooooooooollll？！？！？！”众人尖叫着。  
“对！我是Deadpool！你儿子的男朋友！顺便说，我是攻，”Wade比了个V。  
于是大楼的玻璃差点震碎。  
Rogan第一个冲上去，亮出他的爪子。  
Stark紧随其后，射出他的装甲武器。  
他身边的老公挥舞起巨大号钢铁飞碟——额，不，是盾。  
其他复仇者开始吧啦吧啦谈起来八卦（为何在说八卦！），观战同时不忘投票加油…但是Wade似乎只有一票，来自Loki。  
于是Peter开始思考，自己的蜘蛛丝应该先缠住哪一方呢？


End file.
